


Чому ж я не сокол?

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заказу: Полет Локи в оперении Фрейи по современному Нью-Йорку. Старк составляет ему компанию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чому ж я не сокол?

Сегодняшний день Тони Старка – как, впрочем, и вчерашний, и позавчерашний, и завтрашний – был втиснут в поминутные графы ежедневника, забит в бездонную компьютерную память Джарвиса и на всякий случай продублирован расписанием, заботливо наклеенным Пеппер на дверях мастерской. Пунктов «Личная жизнь» и «Спасение Нью-Йорка/Земли от нападения (вписать нужное)» там отчего-то не значилось. Когда мистер Старк попытался вежливо указать секретарю на эту вопиющую недоработку, мисс Поттс холодно возразила:

1) Личная жизнь мистера Старка номер один, то есть она сама, в данный миг слишком занята координацией работ «Старк Индастриз» по восстановлению Нью-Йорка после пресловутой спасательной операции Мстителей;

2) Вторая потенциальная личная жизнь мистера Старка, Стив Роджерс ака Капитан Америка, в данный миг катит на антикварной «Индиане» где-то по шоссе 95, направляясь на Юг и имея целью программу социальной адаптации к изменившемуся миру. 

3) Все вышесказанное имеет простой и несложный вывод: личной жизнью мистер Старк должен заниматься в свободное от работы время, которого, в смысле времени, у него нет и не предвидится. Брифинг через пятнадцать минут. Вылет на корпоративное совещание спустя час сорок. Начало благотворительного банкета и открытие реконструированной Говард-Плаза в восемь. Быть в костюме. В костюме Железного Человека, само собой. Планируется небольшое красочное шоу перед зрителями – ровно десять минут, ни секундой больше, и, пожалуйста, без излишней эпатажности. Городские власти и так весьма недовольны. 

– Это подавление свободной творческой инициативы! – шумно возмущался плейбой-миллионер-филантроп все восемнадцать этажей вниз и по дороге к залу для совещаний. – Я отчетливо слышу звон рабских кандалов, а ты, Пеппер? Не я один разрушал этот Нью-Йорк, так почему только я должен вкалывать, как проклятый? Может, завтра я узнаю, что мне предстоит встать к бетономешалке или это… гвозди шурупом вкручивать? 

Пеппер не ответила. Пеппер повернулась и взглянула на своего работодателя – так, должно быть, Наташа Романова смотрела сквозь прицел своей пушки на заклятого врага свободы и демократии, посылая ему последний мысленный привет. Кажется, мисс Поттс умудрилась разжиться незримым супергеройским костюмом, отражающим все остроты ее шефа. Возможно, загадочный костюм для нее сконструировал и смастерил Брюс, плотно окопавшийся в лабораторном комплексе и явно передумавший возвращаться в свою ненаглядную вонючую Калькутту. Брюс переживал период непрерывного научного цереброоргазма, и даже Старк старался лишний раз не задевать его без нужды. 

Бойцы, Наташа и Ястреб, укатили, сгинув в неведомых мировых просторах. Вернувшись к привычному насаждению свободы и демократии, преследованию и служению под свист летящих стрел и грохот взрывов. Шумные визитеры из Асгарда отбыли на историческую родину. Стив уехал. Нет, рано или поздно он вернется – через месяц или через полгода, пресытившись дорожной романтикой хайвеев – но здесь и сейчас его нет. Есть только деловая Пеппер, разрушенный небоскреб Старка, куча долгов и недовольные горожане. Сам Тони полагал, что Большое Гнилое Яблочко видывало и не такое. Небольшой косметический ремонт только пойдет городу на пользу. Шпиль на Крайслере все равно пора было менять. Он категорически не вписывался в новейшую градостроительную концепцию, предложенную корпорацией Старка. 

Совещание вместо двух часов растянулось на два с половиной. Метеорологи облажались с прогнозом, шоу пришлось проводить под порывами ветра и моросящим дождем, смывающим буквы с фанатских плакатов. Подмоченный Железный Человек, мда. То еще зрелище. Банкет оказался скучнейшим мероприятием: Пеппер, хоть и обещала прийти в платье, явилась в насквозь деловом брючном костюме, Брюс не пришел вообще, поцапаться всласть оказалось не с кем. 

Ночью Тони Старку снились дымные взрывы и небоскребы, рушащиеся в облаках разбитого стекла. И еще почему-то щит Капитана Америки, превратившийся в летающую тарелку и с величавым достоинством паривший в небесах. 

Ежедневник и расписание мероприятий были посланы с утра пораньше и подальше. Улизнувший от своих обязанностей мистер Старк воспарил с полуразрушенной стартовой площадки, гордо игнорируя требовательный писк повторяющегося сигнала «На связи мисс Поттс!» Мелочность и детство, конечно. Но мир, биржа и «Старк Индастриз» не рухнут от его получасового отсутствия. А ему позарез необходимо привести свои драгоценные мозги в порядок. 

Город плыл внизу – бесконечные ущелья кварталов Манхеттена, сияние бесконечных окон, какофония звуков, испускаемых восемью с лишним миллионами людей. Большинство из них даже не удосужатся поднять голову, когда высоко над ними проскользнет ало-золотой силуэт. Люди, занятые своими делами – множество мелких и незначащих людишек, во имя сомнительного благополучия которых он болтается в небесах. Хотя мог бы сидеть и попивать коктейли… 

Ровную ниточку полета Железного Человека пересекло нечто небольшое и очень стремительное. Нечто, вывалившееся из утренней небесной голубизны, молниеносным росчерком пролетев через поле виртуального зрения Старка. Стыдно признаться, но в первый миг Тони решил, что он атакован, а во второй – что чудом разминулся с порцией замерзших отходов, выпавших из самолетного брюха. 

– Джарвис! – воззвал опешивший Железный Человек. – Что это было? На нас напали?

– Птица, сэр, – культурным голосом отозвался Джарвис. – Судя по скорости перемещения, из семейства соколиных. Falco peregrinus peregrinus, он же сапсан. Кстати, он развернулся и возвращается. Кажется, он принял вас за конкурента на своей территории. 

– Я из этого твоего Falco peregrinus peregrinus сейчас жареного цыпленка сделаю, – пригрозил Тони. Еще не хватало, чтобы в небе над родным городом Железного Человека атаковал какой-то пернатый нахал! 

– Представители этого вида находятся под охраной закона, – не преминул напомнить Джарвис. – Охота на них запрещена под угрозой штрафа и тюремного заключения. Вот он, кстати. 

На краю голоэкрана возник зеленый силуэт. Старк отключил поляризацию, на миг зажмурившись от солнечного света, чуть повернул голову и взглянул на агрессора. Тот держался метрах в пяти поодаль и, надо признать, выглядел внушительно – оперение сизо-стального цвета в черную крапинку, хищный клюв крючком, огромные черные глаза и желтые когти. Летающий человек в сверкающей стальной броне не внушал сапсану никакого почтения и страха – ястреб разинул клюв и прокричал что-то вызывающее. Или оскорбительное. Когда же Тони сманеврировал в его сторону, имея целью припугнуть засранца и показать, кто здесь главный, птица с легкостью увернулась от атаки. Сапсан словно бы на миг затормозил в воздухе, и принялся с показной лихостью нарезать спирали вокруг Железного Человека. Норовя всякий раз проехаться когтями по лицевому щитку.

Поначалу Тони это забавляло. Но время, к сожалению, безжалостно требовало своего. Он увеличил скорость, удаляясь от сапсана – но не тут-то было, хищник упрямо рванулся следом. 

– Мне домой пора, – попытался растолковать упрямой птице Старк. – Долг зовет, знаешь ли. 

Понимания достигнуть не удалось. Ястреб вдруг метнулся вперед, чувствительно заехал Тони клювом по макушке шлема – скрежетнуло железо – и нырнул вниз, превратившись в точку и затерявшись меж небоскребов Манхэттена. Высотные дома казались хищникам чем-то вроде рукотворных скал, они селились на верхних этажах и чердаках, вили гнезда рядом с вентиляторами и кондиционерами, охотились на крыс, голубей и чаек. Дикая природа все равно брала свое, не так, так эдак. 

Вернувшись, мистер Старк получил свою порцию молчаливого негодования от мисс Поттс, однако настроения ему это не испортило. 

На следующее утро Железный Человек, взмыв в хмурые нью-йоркские небеса, сразу же обнаружил преследователя. Сапсан взлетел с какой-то из многочисленных крыш и пристроился рядом, ровно и размеренно взмахивая крыльями. Конечно, птице было не тягаться с навороченной техникой, однако он упрямо не отставал – а порой вырывался вперед, описывая вокруг Тони круги и всем своим презрительным видом демонстрируя, мол, что твоя машинерия по сравнению со мной, подлинным венцом природы? 

Он вернулся и на следующее утро. И через день. Стоило упакованному в летающую броню Тони Старку показаться в небе, как поблизости тут же разрезала воздух серая крылатая молния. Сапсан больше не нападал, но и не приближался, раз и навсегда установив дистанцию около пяти метров. Следовал параллельным курсом, не рядом и не вместе, но за компанию, свободный и независимый. Когда ястребу надоедало общество Тони, он закладывал вираж на крыло, прощально клекотал и стремительно нырял в облачный простор. Когда у птицы случалось хорошее настроение, она держалась неподалеку, нарезая фигуры высшего пилотажа и явственно подбивая Старка устроить воздушные гонки на выживание. Порой они забирались повыше и скользили с огромной невидимой горы, все быстрее и быстрее. Ветер свистел в жестких перьях ястреба, у Тони невольно закладывало уши. Огромный город неспешно поворачивался под ними, как невероятный глобус планеты Нью-Йорк, а они летели, крыло к крылу, вопреки силам притяжения, норовившим размазать упрямцев по поверхности огромной земли. Здесь никто не мог им указывать, здесь не было расчерченных трасс движения и светофоров, здесь царила полная и абсолютная свобода всех четырех измерений. Лети, куда хочешь. Но помни о том, что земля вытребует свое. 

Долг перед фирмой и накопившиеся дела вынудили Тони манкировать очередной утренней прогулкой. И, как в приличном ужастике, вскоре до него донесся настойчивый стук в окно. В окно на пятидесятом этаже, ага. 

Ведомый невесть каким чутьем, сапсан отыскал его. Намертво вцепился когтями в узкую полосу наружного ограждения и сидел, взмахивая крыльями для сохранения равновесия. Тони с готовностью распахнул окно, но визитер не пожелал войти. Только уселся поудобнее и раздраженно крикнул, вытягивая шею и подозрительно озираясь по сторонам. Вошедшая Пеппер едва не выронила айпод и ноут, завидев хищную птицу на окне. Сапсан и мисс Поттс с равным недоверием уставились друг на друга. 

– Это что? – дрожащим голосом осведомилась Пеппер.

– Falco peregrinus peregrinus! – жизнерадостно представил Тони. – Сапсан. Имени не знаю, мой приятель неразговорчив. Он тут с дружеским визитом. 

– Что-то твой приятель совсем не выглядит дружески настроенным, – решила Пеппер. – Ты уверен, что он не кусается? И что не разнесет тут все?

Сапсан открыл клюв, кратко, но емко высказав все, что он думает о пугливых женщинах. Пеппер стратегически попятилась к спасительным дверям, оттуда поинтересовавшись:

– Может, он голодный? Чем он вообще питается? 

– В Вики сказано, мелкими грызунами и птицами, – блеснул познаниями Тони. – Позвони в лабораторию. Пусть Брюс одолжит с десяток подопытных зверюшек, угостим гостя. 

– Угощать будешь сам, – Пеппер с опаской покосилась на крючковатые когти ястреба, оставлявшие вмятины на пластике. – Надеюсь, твой крылатый дружок не собирается поселиться у нас навсегда? Или ты намерен предложить ему участие в шоу? 

Тони представил свою фотосессию с ястребом на руке или плече. Эффектный выход Железного Человека к кричащим фанатам в сопровождении расправившего крылья хищника. Сапсана, в хлам разносящего банкетный стол на приеме в Белом Доме. Да, это бы запомнилось. Сапсан в образе живой эмблемы «Старк Индастриз» – порвем всех конкурентов, как ястреб мышку… 

Из лаборатории доставили мышей. К счастью, дохлых – не то Пеппер точно подняла бы визг. Сапсан милостиво принял подношение из рук Тони (слегка дрожащих, по правде говоря, уж больно внушительно и опасно выглядел вблизи заостренный ястребиный клюв) и подбросил мышь над головой. Щелчок, быстрое сокращение горла, выразительный взгляд влажных немигающих глаз – еще давай! 

Закусив и осознав, что выманить Тони на прогулку не удастся, пернатый хищник с разочарованным видом отбыл. Чтобы следующим утром с призывным кличем вновь объявиться ввиду Башни. Они снова поднялись в небо, пронзая дым и влажный туман, пролетая над огромным городом с севера на юг и с запада на восток, огибая сверкающие глыбы небоскребов и ныряя в опасные ущелья, затянутые паутиной проводов и рекламных перетяжек. Они летели, ало-золотая и серо-серебристая молнии, отражаясь в водах залива и закладывая виражи над короной Леди Свободы. Взблескивали вспышки, в тысячах блогов вывешивались снимки с изображением парящего Старка и составляющего ему компанию ястреба – где расплывчатые, где на удивление четкие. Они поразительно гармонировали между собой, безликий человек в бронекостюме и стремительный ястреб с распахнутыми крыльями. 

Позвонил Стив. В своих странствиях он добрался до Саванны. Изменившаяся страна удивляла его, но не пугала – он спокойно и вдумчиво изучал новую Америку 21 века, наловчившись пользоваться подаренным айфоном и вай-фаем в придорожных ресторанчиках. Со смешком сказал, что просмотрел россыпь выложенных в Интернете фотографий – Тони очень эффектно смотрится со своим новым дружком. Или это подружка? В таком случае она просто красотка. 

Энциклопедия уверяла, якобы у соколиных птиц нет ярко выраженного полового диморфизма, их самцы и самки отличаются лишь размерами. Сопровождавший Тони сапсан был не очень крупным, и Старк предпочитал думать о нем, как о самце. О неожиданно взявшемся друге из поднебесья, отчего-то выбравшем Тони Старка из миллионов жителей Нью-Йорка. С другой стороны, мистер Старк – единственный человек в мире, обладающий способностью носиться по небу со скоростью сверхзвукового истребителя. И сегодня, в ослепительно яркий день начала лета, они парили над бесконечной протяженностью города, его кварталами, мостами, причалами и торговыми центрами. Они были свободны и беспечны, Старк постепенно наращивал скорость, птица не отставала, урчащий двигатель брони вычерчивал расплывчатый белесый след. Невесть отчего Тони решил, что сегодня он непременно вынудит сапсана остаться позади – но хищник, вопреки законам природы, несся рядом, вытянувшись, как фигурка на капоте старинного «шевроле». Даже когда Тони, врубив форсаж, крутой свечой взмыл вверх – на экране все равно отпечатался тающий размытый след взмахивающих крыльев. Старк озадаченно нахмурился: да, сапсаны могут развивать скорость не меньше трехсот км в час, но при пикировании на добычу, а не при вертикальном взлете вверх! Птица вообще не может так взлететь! 

Ястреб кружил над ним, и Тони предпочел перейти на снижение, опасаясь, что в запале его крылатый приятель-соперник что-нибудь себе сломает. Их головокружительный спуск был почти падением в невесомости. Тони увидел, как сапсан сложил крылья, превратившись в живую пулю, с невероятной скоростью прошивающую воздух. Птица неслась быстрее супергероя в броне, чтобы неожиданно перевернуться, распахнув крылья и веером развернув хвост. Тони показалось, он слышит треск безжалостно терзаемого когтями воздуха, когда ястреб совершил посадку на одной из крыш нью-йоркских небоскребов. Запрыгнув на ограждение, сапсан закричал, пронзительно и звонко, словно приглашая Старка спуститься с небес и составить ему компанию. 

Под тяжестью бронекостюма старый цемент подозрительно захрустел, покрываясь глубокими трещинами. Тони торопливо шагнул прочь от края стены, некстати вспомнив давешний лихой вылет из окна навстречу земле. Отщелкнул забрало шлема и огляделся, гадая, как это понимать – его приятель пригласил его в гости? Может, он тут гнездится? 

Сапсан спрыгнул на крышу. Царапаясь когтями и концами крыльев, неловко выбрался на открытую площадку и замер, пристально и настороженно глядя на Тони. Моргнул несколько раз, приоткрыв клюв – и тут с ним что-то произошло. Маленькую хищную птицу окутало золотистое с зелеными и ослепительно-голубыми проблесками сияние, в точности повторяющее контуры сапсана, только в многократно увеличенном виде. 

«Магия?» – успел ошарашенно сообразить Старк, прежде чем сияние пропало. Как вода в губку, оно втянулось внутрь накрытой просторным плащом человеческой фигуры, застывшей на коленях и с низко опущенной головой. Вот фигура зашевелилась, поднимаясь на ноги, и Тони догадался, что странный плащ выткан из сотен тысяч птичьих перьев, серо-сизых с рыжиной на концах. Человек откинул капюшон и поспешно развернул к Старку пустые ладони.

– Мир, Старк, – хрипловато произнес он. 

– Чтоб тебя в аду черти взяли, – отозвался Железный Человек, ощущая, как в ладони правой руки пульсирует готовый вырваться на свободу энергетический жгут. – Да неоднократно, – он мельком глянул в небеса, но там не раскрывалось зияющих порталов и не сыпались на головы мирных землян злобные алиены-содомиты. – Птицей ты мне нравился больше. Какого ляда ты тут околачиваешься? 

– Демонстрирую мирные намерения, – Локи из Асгарда, гость незваный и непрошенный, с достоинством завернулся в шелестящий и переливающийся плащ. Со времени его последнего визита на Землю минуло чуть больше двух месяцев, и это время не пошло Локи на пользу. И прежде не отличавшийся внушительным габаритами, он здорово осунулся, сделавшись болезненно-синеватого оттенка. Правда, ехидный взгляд оставался прежним – как и ухмылка, открывавшая острые мелкие зубы. – Ты, конечно, можешь выстрелить. Но тогда испортишь плащ – который, между прочим, принадлежит не мне! 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – настойчиво повторил вопрос Тони, неохотно опуская руку и снижая уровень разряда до минимального. 

– Прохожу курс психологической реабилитации, – без запинки выговорил Локи, морща острый нос. – На который меня пристроили по совету вашей рыжей убийцы и твоей заботливой подруги. Познаю Мидгард. Летаю, потому что пребывание в людской толпе действует на меня удручающе. От вас дурно пахнет. Вы все время что-то едите и беспрестанно говорите. Вас слишком много на одном маленьком пятачке земли, – он подошел к краю крыши, одарив миллионный город неприязненным взглядом. – Хотя по отдельности вы… занимательны. Прежде вы были просты и незамысловаты, но со этими вашими техническими изобретениями… – он оглянулся и хмыкнул: – О. Да ты меня боишься? Напрасно. Дорогие соплеменники лишили меня возможности создавать магию. Оперение мне одолжили по старой дружбе. А ты даже не хочешь предложить мне выпить. Хотя сокола накормил. Спасибо.

– Где я тебе возьму выпить на крыше небоскреба? – никогда прежде Тони Старк не попадал в столь дурацкую ситуацию. Локи надо было немедля схватить и обезвредить, вызвонить Фьюри, сдать добычу ЩИТУ на предмет подробного допроса о новых злокозненных планах… Вот только Локи совершенно не спешил ни удирать, ни сопротивляться, ни захватывать мир. И всего несколько мгновений назад он был сапсаном, делившим с Тони Старком бесконечно прекрасное одиночество небесного купола. 

– Я надеялся, где-нибудь в недрах твоей железяки припрятан бар с бесконечным выбором напитков, – невинно заметил Локи. – А что, нет? – он подобрал камешек и метнул его с крыши вниз, туда, где бесконечным гудящим потоком текли разноцветные машины. Развернулся, взмахнув полами плаща – и тот начал съеживаться, чудесным образом втягиваясь внутрь себя, пока не осталось одно-единственное большое перо, висящее на хитро скрученной бечевке с расписными крупными бусинами. Перо составляло всю одежду Локи, но асгардскому божеству, похоже, было глубоко плевать на собственную наготу. Еще один шаг, и он встал напротив Старка, приподнимаясь на цыпочки и с любопытством заглядывая внутрь шлема. 

– Говоришь, с мужчинами порой такое случается? – смешливо протянул он. – И у тебя формально нет сердца? 

Локи сделал крошечный шажок, положив раскрытую ладонь на яростную голубизну реакторного кольца в грудной пластине бронекостюма. Слегка нажал, в буквальном смысле просочившись через кевлар и сталь, обратившись электронной тенью и оказавшись носу к носу с Тони Старком. Донельзя возмущённым присутствием чужака в своем законном убежище – и тем, что проделан этот наглый трюк был в обход физических законов! 

– Ты же сказал, тебя лишили возможности создавать магию! – возопил Тони, пытаясь вытолкнуть незваного гостя наружу, но добившись только того, что костюм принялся бессмысленно молотить сам по себе сомкнутыми в кулаки перчатками. Внутри брони никак не могли уместиться двое – но Локи был там. Живой, холодный и вечно склонный к обману:

– Я слегка преувеличил. Можно запереть птицу в клетку, но нельзя запретить ей петь… Слушай, всегда хотел спросить: как ты выкручиваешься, если внезапно приспичит отлить? 

Вообще-то в костюме была предусмотрена резервная система накопления и сброса жидко-твердых отходов человеческой жизнедеятельности, но не обсуждать же с Локи тонкости устройства супергеройской брони!

– Отливаю с бреющего полета на головы врагам. Чтоб боялись. Ты вылезешь отсюда или нет?! 

– Нет, – безмятежно заявил Локи. – Ты нанес мне поражение, я явился за реваншем. И мне интересно, как оно тут внутри устроено, – голографическая маска плавала напротив лица Тони, то распадаясь на зеленоватые цифровые скопления, похожие на звездные туманности, то собираясь вновь. Откровенно и беззлобно поддразнивая: – Эй, неужели ты упустишь единственный шанс? Неужели все, на что ты способен – это звать на помощь? М-да, измельчали герои… 

Теперь холодная ладонь лежала прямо на встроенном в человеческую плоть реакторе. Тони ощущал ее присутствие, и то, как она на микронные доли секунд сбивала размеренный ритм работающей электроники. Как будто вирус, исподволь пытающийся проникнуть в программы бронекостюма – и чужая мысль, внедряющаяся в твою голову. Клинт говорил: Локи вывернул меня наизнанку, превратил в перчатку и надел на собственную руку. Отлично зная, что подпавший под действие чар человек отлично сознает все, происходящее с ним. Но ничего не может поделать. Не может вырваться из заточения собственной души. 

– Каково это – жить без сердца? – вкрадчиво прошелестели над ухом. – Легко, правда? Нет сердца – нечего разбить? Нет сердца – нечего отдать? Броня сверху, пустота внутри? 

– Заткнись, – ой, надо было сразу же вырубать и упаковывать, не давая Локи даже шанса открыть рот. 

– Не могу. Братец в доброте душевной разрешил мне снова говорить, а ваш ученый мозгоправ посоветовал больше общаться. Мол, я слишком замкнут на собственных проблемах. А какие у тебя проблемы, Тони Старк, человек из железа? 

– В данный момент моя проблема – лишняя деталь в моей броне! – рявкнул Старк. Против него сражались его же оружием, его просто-напросто доставали, глумясь и задавая идиотские в своей откровенности вопросы. И, раз никак не вышло вышвырнуть Локи прочь, найдется другой способ вынудить его умолкнуть и сгинуть. Если, конечно, это сработает – попытка поцеловать бестелесную сущность, электронное наваждение. 

Но губы Тони встретили живую плоть, твердую, обветрено-шершавую и холодную. И жадную, очень жадную, немедля превратившую поцелуй в укус. 

– Стрелок целуется лучше, – немедля заявил Локи, как только выпала возможность передохнуть. – Однако по сравнению с моим братцем у тебя есть некоторое преимущество. 

– Какая насыщенная у тебя личная жизнь, – нашелся с ответом Тони. – Не говоря уже о разнообразном потомстве. Насчет коня правда или врут? – невесть каким образом к нему вернулась способность действовать руками. А может, это было чистой воды самовнушение или сложнонаведённая галлюцинация, но ладони вполне явственно ощущали прохладную кожу Локи с узелками мускулов под ней. 

– Правда от первого до последнего слова, – с коротким смешком заверил Локи. Поерзал туда-сюда, устраиваясь поудобнее, собственническим жестом кладя руки на плечи Старку и прижимаясь теснее. От него веяло холодом, который не мог развеять ни работающий реактор, ни тепло человеческого тела. – И про коня, и про змея. И про волка, который однажды сожрет этот треклятый мир. А может, не сожрет – если я передумаю. Мне никогда не нравилась идея предсказанных заранее поступков. Как же тогда моя непредсказуемость? – он требовательно потянулся за новым поцелуем. – Говорят, тебе тоже не по душе, когда все известно заранее? 

– А еще терпеть не могу выполнять чужие приказы и играть в команде, – Тони решил, что не откроет большого секрета, зачем-то признавшись в этом. Об этой особенности его мировоззрения и так все в курсе, начиная от Фьюри и заканчивая тайваньской девицей, что убирается в офисе директора «Старк Индастриз», и поклонниками, часами висящими на старковском тумблере в ожидании нового поста. – Но больше всего я терпеть не могу инопланетных выскочек навроде тебя! Которые думают, что они самые умные! Хотя все, на что они способны – размахивать палкой со светодиодами! 

Всякое слово сопровождалось делом. Тони вошел в броню в обычной футболке и джинсах, и все, что ему требовалось – расстегнуть ремень и приспустить эти чертовы джинсы вниз. Локи помогать не собирался, только издевательски хмыкал. Когда же Тони сгреб его под тощие ягодицы и приподнял, издевательски осведомился: 

– А не уронишь, умник? 

Несмотря на высокий рост, выходец из Асагарда оказался легким. «Как птица с полыми костями», – подумалось Тони. Птом ему запоздало пришло в голову, как, должно быть, по-дурацки все это выглядит со стороны: Железный Человек, с неведомыми целями вросший столбом на крыше небоскреба. Или не вросший? С Локи станется навести похабную иллюзию. Доказывай потом, что ты не делал ничего подобного… 

– Непременно уроню. Сброшу с крыши, – пригрозил Тони. – Будешь превращаться на лету. Если успеешь. Я-то вот успел. 

– Какие мы грозные, когда нас никто не слышит и не видит, – Локи сдавленно охнул, оказавшись в человеческих руках. И болезненно зажмурился, впуская человека в себя, в свой зеленоватый призрачный холод несуществующего. 

За свою не очень долгую жизнь Тони Старк имел многих, и женщин, и мужчин. Большинство из них он забывал на следующий день – потому что о них не стоило помнить. Мимолетные победы разной степени тяжести, несколько минут или часов бодрого секса. Тони не сохранял их номеров в телефонной книжке, удалял имена из памяти, устремляясь за новым трофеем. Пеппер стояла особняком – она-то была прекрасно осведомлена о всех сторонах характера своего шефа и друга, и она не намеревалась становиться еще одной оленьей головой на стене его виртуального охотничьего зала. Пеппер требовалось нечто бОльшее, и она того заслуживала. А Локи… Локи просто был, внезапный, как ураган или снежная буря – и Тони до сих пор не был уверен, что происходящее происходит на самом деле. Что дикая птица превратилась в божество Асгарда, и это самое божество сейчас выгибается в его руках, с мрачной решимостью нанизываясь на его стоящий колом член. Может, ему это все примерещилось? Может, и это самое ужасное – он все-таки умер тогда, на грани двух соприкоснувшихся миров. Вся его нынешняя жизнь, все надежды и планы – просто агония умирающего мозга, лихорадочно ткущего иллюзию того, что его падение благополучно завершилось, что Халк или Стив успели подхватить его, что он не расплющился в лепешку о нью-йоркскую мостовую. Как узнать? Как точно удостовериться в том, что жив – и трахаешь бога Обмана. Стервец наверняка не упустил случая заглянуть в твою бедную голову и теперь втихомолку ржет над сумбуром человеческих мыслей… Интересно, он и со своим братцем-громовержцем живет такой же братской любовью? Бедный Тор. Не позавидуешь такой родне. 

Мысли пришли и ушли. Остался холодный простор и ощущение полета, но не внутри грохочущей брони, как горошина в консервной банке, а беззвучного скольжения по воздушным потокам. Он летел – или они летели? Пальцы Локи ястребиными крючьями полосовали спину и плечи, его ноги скрестились за спиной у Тони, и при каждом рывке, при каждом толчке Локи судорожно сжимался. И смеялся, прах его дери, он смеялся, почти беззвучно. Смех Локи порой походил на плач и на истеричное хихиканье безумца, а Тони хотелось заставить его кричать, и он все сильнее дергал его вниз, на себя – на себя – на себя. Но Локи так и не закричал, только судорожно вздохнул и лед внутри него стал немножко теплее. А потом он оттолкнулся и выскользнул, как змея – из брони Тони, из его рук и из его головы. Мир вернулся на место. Как будто ничего и не случилось. Они стояли на крыше небоскреба, вокруг простирался город, и Локи опять с ног до головы закутался в тысячи шелестящих перьев. 

– Ты живой, – сказал он. – Можешь больше не сомневаться. Ты – живой. 

Сквозь него просвечивали крыши и мигающие рекламные щиты. Как будто Локи был дверью в другой мир или зеркалом, отражающим тех, кто рискнет заглянуть в его глубины. 

– А ты? – Тони внезапно захотелось содрать с себя броню и просто постоять рядом с опасным незнакомцем, глядя на то, как солнце медленно падает в волны далекой Атлантики. 

– А меня здесь на самом деле нет, – Локи задумчиво покачал головой, влево-вправо. – Я тебе мерещусь. Отчего вы все покупаетесь на этот трюк, а? Настоящий я в Асгарде. За тремя решетками и семью замками. Во избежание. Предполагается, что заточение меня чему-то научит… Пока оно научило меня давать свободу своим теням. Может, завтра мне удастся разработать план побега, и я удеру в Мидгард. Просить пристанища и защиты. Найдется ли в башне Старка местечко для беглого бога? 

– Пока не пройдешь полного курса реабилитации – даже не думай, – откликнулся Старк. – Но для сапсана уголок точно отыщется. 

– Вы просто помешались на своей психологии, – искренне возмутился Локи. Перья на плаще негодующе встопорщились. – Почему я не могу быть таким, каким хочу? 

– Может, потому что ты псих? – жизнерадостно предположил Тони. – В смысле, эмоционально неуравновешенное божество с комплексом неполноценности и проблемами детской неоцененности? 

– Это комплекс моей неполноценности, и оставь его в покое, – с неожиданным достоинством заявил Локи. – Я вполне полноценен. Ты на себя посмотри, – он склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к отдаленному тихому звуку. – Мне пора, Тони Старк. Привет зеленому чудовищу. Ну, и остальным тоже, так и быть.

Мелькнули сизые крылья, взмывший над головой Тони сапсан заклекотал. Не успевшая вовремя убраться с пути хищника чайка не успела пожалеть о своем просчете, превратившись в комок окровавленных перьев. Сцапав добычу, ястреб нырнул вниз и пропал с визира быстрее, чем Тони успел засечь, куда он направился. 

Да не все ли равно? Завтра он снова прилетит к высотке Старка. Или не прилетит. 

Тони хотелось надеяться на первое.


End file.
